


Before the Tide Comes

by pandafarts



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward First Times, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafarts/pseuds/pandafarts





	1. Chapter 1

Before the Tide Comes

When they had first made a foray into a more sexual relationship, Makoto had been on the ahem… receiving end. He had been terrified of hurting his best friend, and had insisted he go first, in case it was bad Haru wouldn’t have to go through it. He was a selfless person after all, and Haru had agreed to it after ensuring Makoto was sure.

Haru had shown a loving, caring side that night which made him blush almost as much as the memory did. No first time is perfect, Makoto did experience a little twinge of pain, Haru came a little too early, but ultimately it was not anything less than amazing.

He loved Haru, he loved the closeness, he grew in the following weeks to love bottoming, the slight burn, the friction, and goodness when Haru figured out how to angle his thrusts…

Haru was pretty generous, always willing to get Makoto off with his hand or mouth if he didn’t last long enough (which happened less and less as time went on) and fretted about his comfort. Last week he had accidentally bumped his tall lovers head on the headboard and had now taken to putting pillows against the bed frame when he intended to go fast, which was both silly and kind of adorable.

Still, as good as things were going, Makoto daydreamed about topping. He saw the way Haru’s eyes glossed over when he first slid home, felt his hands gripping his hips, held him as he softened inside him, and he longed to switch roles.

Haru was funnily enough, the first to suggest it, being both the bolder of the two, and able to read Makoto well, even when the taller teen was trying to hold something back.

They had given it a try and to put it bluntly it was a complete disaster.

Haru was tight, Makoto was… well he was big. And despite Haru’s best efforts, he couldn’t relax himself properly. He had even told Makoto in a quiet admission that he was ashamed that even though he loved Makoto, wanted Makoto, that his body was rejecting him instinctively. He couldn’t even fit more than a finger or two before Haru was gripping the sheets with white knuckles. Lube could help a lot, but even that couldn’t get Haru to abandon his nerves.

He didn’t take it personally, he really didn’t. Haru was above all things a creature of habit. He ate, dressed, swam, lived the same way every day, and he had for years. The physical part of their relationship had developed slowly, Makoto being shy and Haru a little awkward. Haru being nervous of a new experience, especially such a vulnerable one, made a lot of sense.

Still, he knew Haru wanted to bottom, wanted to experience what made Makoto feel so good, wanted to please him. He had to find a way to relax his boyfriend enough, put him at ease. Sweet kisses and affectionate touches weren’t quite enough.

It was Nagisa who solved it, without even trying.

Nagisa was fascinated by spooky things but when he challenged them to swim to a “haunted cave” a light bulb went off in Makoto’s head.  
Because after a fairly short dive, they surfaced in one of the most beautiful places he’d seen.

“See? Even though we’re in the ocean, there’s an air pocket here!”

And indeed there was. There was a lot of space and a lot of air. The air smelled salty and warm, but goosebumps formed on his arms because the water was so crisp as it lapped at the shore. There were craggy rocks near the edges of the rocks, but there were some fairly smooth places that looked comfortable enough to lie down on.

The walls of the cave were glistening with moisture and some sort of mineral, the ceiling was too high to see, the whole place felt like a wonderful, beautiful secret.

As Nagisa babbled and Rei analyzed the rocks, all Makoto noticed was the awe in Haru’s face, the peace as he floated idly in a deep pool and gazed at the black nothing of the tall ceiling.

He looked more relaxed in this place than he ever did in Makoto’s bed, and that’s when he knew how to solve their problem.

Getting Haru to go back to the cave with him alone was not hard. Getting blankets and lube down there wasn’t either. He just swam down with it in hand before hand, laying the soaked cold towels down were at least they would keep Haru’s back from getting scratched on the ground. In 3 hours according to Rei’s research, the tide would fill the pool with water, and they would have to leave before then. He decided to let Haru swim for half an hour, let him relax. They couldn’t really fall asleep afterward because they could catch the tide and drown.

If Haru could relax properly here to bottom, as opposed to in one of their much safer bedrooms, he was seriously going to laugh.

Deciding that swimming time was up, he offered up his hand. Haru looked miffed but got out anyways. He opens his mouth to give a slight protest, but Makoto cuts him off.

“Let’s try it again.”

“Here?” Haru raised a thin eyebrow. “Doesn’t seem like the place you’d pick.”

“But you’re relaxed here. I promise Haru… I’ll. Well….”

Haru blinks questionally at him.

“I’ll make you come before the tide does!” Makoto blurts out, then claps a hand over his mouth and expects Haru to laugh, but he doesn’t. He walks over and puts his hands over Makoto’s hands and pulls them away from his blushing face and towards his own body.

“Okay. Let’s try again.”

………………………  
Will update soon.


	2. chapter 2

Before the Tide Comes  
Makoto pulled him forward and connected them in a soft kiss, which Haru immediately surged into with an enthusiasm that never failed to surprise him.

Makoto was weary of the rocks as they kissed, trying to walk Haru smoothly to the blankets without scraping either of them. Haru was a very passionate kisser, almost aggressive, and injuries were not all that uncommon. They did manage to successfully end up at the small clearing in the rock where the towels were laid down, Haru falling somewhat clumsily into Makoto’s lap. It was almost sort of cute that as graceful as Haru was in the water that as soon as they started to hook up he became a little klutz.

Haru was perfect to hold and better to kiss. He seemed to treat every kiss like a battle, even slow kisses. Everything was intense. The amount of passion he had was contagious, and every brush of his tongue against Makoto’s seemed designed to make him hard. His swim seemed to have relaxed him somewhat though because he felt more pliable than usual, although his skin was damp and a little cold.

Makoto took control of the kiss, making it slower, a little less wild but a little deeper and Haru paused before pausing to suckle softly on his tongue. Makoto was slightly concerned about his cool temperature and started to rub his arms in slow circular strokes all the way to his strong shoulder blades. He was always gentle with Haru but this was a touch that he hadn’t really used on him, so he was slightly surprised when the smaller teen melted into his arms and went completely relaxed.

Well most of him. He curled languidly into his boyfriend but the blunt hardness on Makoto’s thigh was rock hard.

He pulled away from Makoto, panting lighting, his face and upper body all lightly flushed.

“Do it.”

“Not yet. You gotta be completely relaxed.”

Haru groaned softly and surged forward, sucking greedily on his boyfriends neck and started to grind slowly onto his thigh. Makoto surged in a quick breath, beyond aroused and put both of his large hands onto Haru’s hips, guiding him in a smooth rhythym.  
“I don’t particularly feel relaxed, Makoto."  
Makoto gulped nervously, groaning when Haru started to grind a little harder.

“Me either. Do you… I mean can I?"

Haru’s only response was to pull down his suit. He sighed in relief as his weeping cock was freed from it’s restraint.

Makoto yanked Haru closer, and connected their mouths once more, and reached for the small bottle nearby and slicked his fingers and hand generously.

He gave Haru’s cock a few affectionate strokes, relishing the way his breath caught and how it twitched in his palm, before reaching behind. He used to other hand to rub Haru’s shoulder blades trying to sooth him as he slid the first finger in.

Haru made a soft noise, but it didn’t sound uncomfortable. This much he could always handle. Makoto tried his best to keep his touch gentle, but the heat and softness was a little distracting.

“Do the thing I do to you.” Haru murmured.

“What? This? Won’t that feel weird? You mean kind of when you crook your finger up?”

“I don’t know, but you like it, it’s like a nerve ending I think.”

Makoto hesistated a minute before curling his finger up slightly. Whenever Haru did this he felt an intense pleasure, one he was probably addicted to. Haru didn’t seem to be having the same effect.

“A little deeper. Maybe it’s just you that has it?”

“Don’t say that Haru! Of course you have one.” He wiggled a little deeper but nothing happened again.

“Well I must not. We can still do this though, might as well.”

A little disappointed Makoto started to gently ease another finger in. Haru furrowed his brow.

“Relax. It’s okay, we don’t have to do this.” Makoto mindlessly stroked both fingers inside him, trying to be as gentle as possible, but Haru gasped and he felt his heart drop.

“Haru are you okay? I’m so sor…”

“Stop.” Haru was breathing hard. “Whatever you just did, do it again. That felt…”

Makoto stroked experimentally and watched Haru’s face turn from slight discomfort to awe.

“Does that feel good Haru?”

“Uh huh.” He sounded oddly breathy for all his usual bluntness.  
Makoto laughed and continued. He giggled when Haru started to moan very softly.

“Told you, you had one.”  
“Shut up and add another finger, Makoto.”

 

Will update soon


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure, can you handle it?"

"You can handle it, why shouldn't I?" Haru shot back a little defensively.

"Wasn't the whole point in coming down here to get you to relax?" Makoto was tempted to add the third finger quickly to prove to Haru that he couldn't handle it, but that was mean and mean was against his rules.

"Fuck the rules." Haru snaps, "Do it."

"Do I.... Sometimes stay the stuff the stuff I mean to keep in my head aloud?" Makoto murmured. Because that would really suck.

"Yeah, all the time." Haru deadpanned.

"Oh." 

With that they dissolved into laughter, tenseness gone and evaporated into a slight awkwardness.   
"So... another finger?"  
"Sure. Interesting to laugh with two in there, just saying."  
"Haru! That's so perverted!"  
"Says the one who's putting stuff in my... shit!" Makoto had elected to slid the third and final finger while Haru was still talking.

"You were saying?" Haru looked slightly uncomfortable but not pained like usual. Which hopefully was a good sign.  
Makoto abandoned his teasing attitude and went into his soothing mode. He touched Haru as gently as possible, angling all his digits to brush against that spot.  
"I don't know about this Makoto. I can't decide if it hurts of if I like it."  
"Yeah. It's like that at first, it's better when you distract yourself with something else that feels good. Here." Makoto kissed Haru on his panting mouth gently, not too deeply because he sensed his need to breath, and used his unoccupied hand to start jacking him off.

Haru shuddered and arched into his touch. He felt like he was offering less resistance, the three thick fingers inside him starting to move a lot easier.  
"There, good job, Haru." Makoto murmured. "Better?"  
"Fuck."  
"Is 'fuck' good?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok. Can we go forward here? I mean, can I do it?" Makoto got a shaky nod as an answer, but Haru was never really good with words anyways. 

He let his fingers retreat, wiping them awkwardly on the corner of the towel, and pulled down his suit, hissing as the cold air hit his hot erection.  
"I don't want to put you on your back because I don't want to scratch you on the rocks."  
"I'll just sit on it then on your lap?" Straightforward as always, his Haru. Even during sex.  
Makoto gulped and nodded. "Yes, that's probably best."  
"Ok." Haru lifted his hips and sat down. It took a couple brief tries to line himself up.  
"Just... um. Let your weight take you down." Makoto stuttered. "I'm right here." 

He felt Haru start to slid onto him and he fisted his hands in the towels. It was fucking hot as hell and he couldn't concentrate fully anymore. But he had to, this was his boyfriend's comfort here. 

Haru was panting softly, somewhat in pain and somewhat in excitement. He reached about halfway and started moaning.  
"Hurts, Makoto."  
"Wanna stop?"  
"No, I can do this."  
"Haru, you don't have to be so stubbo.... FUCK! Why'd you do that!" Haru had more or less, forced himself the last of the way, really just to shut Makoto up. He was now shivering in pain and groaning.

"Okay. Okay shh. At least it's in now." Makoto soothed. "Haru, baby. Deep breaths. It'll fade."   
"Ow." Haru was holding tight onto his shoulders and clawing into his shoulders like a cat that was scared.  
"I know, serves you right for doing it so fast! You okay?"

"Yeah, it's fading." Haru stopped shivering and clawing. Makoto took in deep breaths, feeling Haru inside, his wetness, his muscles, his warmth, the idea of being connected to him was almost too much.  
"Tha.... that's it, Haru. Relax. Breath. I got you."  
"Move, it's okay."   
Makoto nodded shakily into Haru's hair and thrust slowly, experimentally. Haru moaned heavily.   
"Okay?"  
"Angle up, that's what I do with you."  
"Okay, like that?"  
"Fuck yes!"  
Makoto kept his slow thrusts gentle and he laughed breathlessly.   
"You know Haru, you're really chatty when we have sex."  
"Shut up! Ahh!"

Makoto kissed Haru square on the mouth. He had been hard for so long that he was on the edge already. He reached down to stroke Haru's cock, feeling him jerk into the caress and shake in pleasure. The sound of their quiet moans and sighs, as well as their ocean water and sweat slicked skin slapping together, echoed off the walls of the cave.

The tide was starting to slosh in, and time was limited.  
"Haru. Look at me." He held the boy in his arms close, feeling his muscles start to clench, feeling his heart beat in the cock in his hand.  
Haru looked beautiful, gazing at him with lost, pleasure filled eyes, chest heaving, mouth open and panting. The cave was filling with water, and time was nearly up.

"I love you, Haru."

And that was it. Haru came, completely silently but shaking harder than a leaf in a hurricane.

And it was beautiful. 

As the water came in and filled the cave, Makoto held his breath, just as he came, barely using his weak legs to kick them both up into the water and in a a short while, to the surface, where they sucked in air like they had never breathed before.

"I could have swum back up." Haru mumbled, as he lay flopped naked and weak on the beach sand.  
"Are you kidding me? You can barely move after that."   
Haru gave him a glare that quickly turned into a tiny smile.  
"Yeah I know."

They lay, naked on the beach for another half a second.  
"Did you grab your suit?"   
"No, did you grab them?"   
In the next instant the moment of afterglow was gone.

"Okay, this is a public beach, we can't be naked. You dive over there, I'll check under there, and crap Haru, what if we don't find them...."  
"Makoto look at me."  
"Yes? This is important though, we gotta find.."  
"I love Makoto too."  
"I... Haru."  
Green met blue and they gazed fondly at each other until a voice from the beach made itself known  
"Hey, this bottle of lube washed up, is this yours?"

And fin xD


End file.
